The present disclosure relates to the field of obtaining and using vehicle related data. Vehicle related data may include, but is not limited to, information regarding a location of a vehicle, information regarding a mobility status of the vehicle, information obtained from an on-board diagnosis system of the vehicle, and/or information obtained from a monitoring system of a vehicle.
In recent years, providing location-based services has received increasing attention. This pertains, inter alia, to services that are based on the location of a vehicle, or on other vehicle related data. For example, US 2014/0200760 A1 teaches a method for vehicle communication via a vehicle diagnosis system, wherein vehicle diagnosis data from a vehicle is transmitted from the vehicle diagnosis system to a mobile user communication terminal via an air interface, and the data is further transmitted from the mobile user communication terminal to a data network system via a communication network. As an application example, a personal filling assistant may be implemented, which indicates to the driver preferred filling stations close to the current local position. A filling station can send the driver special offers, advertising, and the like.
A need exists to further develop services, processes, products, devices, apparatus and systems for obtaining and using vehicle related data.